Sam trafficked
by collegegirl2805
Summary: Sam goes undercover! And everything goes wrong from there. Will the team be able to save him? What will he be forced to endure? And will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I unfortunately don't own flashpoint

Chapter 1

The team was gathered around the conference room table all waiting for their next assignment. They had gone all week without anything, and Sam was bored. Of course he didn't want anything to happen, in that he didn't want anybody to get hurt, but he was tired of the exercise drills, and he didn't think his muscles could take any more. Ed was a fricking prick when it came to exercise drills.

They had been sitting around waiting for the boss to come and to stop himself from dying of boredom he had taken to admiring Jules. Damn she was such a hot sniper chick. Sam quickly turned away when he noticed that Jules was grinning ear to ear watching him watch her. Well… he could help himself pretty women were his weakness. Finally Greg came in carrying a thick file. 'Yess!' Sam thought to himself. Thick files always kept the tedium at bay.

"Okay people…" he paused for a second, and Sam noticed something in the bosses eyes he only saw when Greg was really angry. Suddenly Sam wasn't sure he wanted the case after all, whatever was in that file was making the Sarg loose his cool and whatever caused that to happen was always really, really bad. "This case revolves around Igor Zimmerman, a German business, who runs a human trafficking ring on the side. He's ex-military and 100 percent lethal. We've decided that the best way to get this bastard is to said in one of our own," Oh god Sam knew what was coming, German, that's when he knew. He had learned to speak German fluently, accent and all as part of his special forces training, that and another four languages. Usually he was happy to brag, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to be involved in a human trafficking ring. 'Well… maybe there not gonna choose you for the mission, just wait' Sam thought to himself. Shit the bosses' eyes fixed onto Sam and he tried to hide any emotion he was feeling. "Sam the guys upstairs think that you're fluency in German makes you the best candidate. However, because this job is so dangerous I'll understand if you back out." The boss looks him square in the eyes as he says this.

"No boss, I'm willing."

Greg pauses looking at Sam with obvious reluctance. Sam was still the newbie and more than that he was young only 22 years old, but he didn't press Sam further.

"Okay, so this is what were going to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything flashpoint related :(

Chapter 2

A week later Sam found himself on the streets of Berlin. When he thought of visiting Berlin, he thought he would be visiting museums and enjoying there chocolate. Instead he was rooming its darkest alleys waiting for the SRU's contact to hook him up with the traffickers. Finally yesterday, the contact put him in touch with one of Zimmerman's men and he was on his way to meet the man now, wearing a listening device in the form of a cheap necklace, but otherwise unarmed, not an ideal situation.

From the shadows of the alley came a short pudgy man with an almost completely bolding head and small beady eyes. It was in those eyes that Sam could see greed and little else. He stopped in front of Sam, looking Sam up and down. No doubt sizing him up, while Sam did the same. Even if this man had a gun he would barely be a threat. With four years of SRU and Special Forces training Sam wasn't worried. After a few seconds the man finally said, "Come." Somewhat nervously Sam followed the man through a maze of allies, all the while worrying why the man had asked him to come to a place so far away from their destination. Finally they stopped outside of a dilapidated warehouse and once again the man motioned for Sam to follow him inside.

Sam could see people hiding the shadows watching him as he entered and his stomach knotted into painful lumps. He took in the possibility that this was a trap and that he might never find his way home. He found himself wishing he had turned down the assignment. He'd been in bad situations before, but never alone and without backup. Usually he was the person perched on top of a rooftop with a kill shot in his sights. Never in his life had he felt more vulnerable.

Then out of the shadows stepped a man, whose photograph he had seen all week. It was Igor Zimmerman. Even though the man was supposed to be sixty years old, he was in top physical shape. He had short white buzz cut hair, stood at over 6 feet and looked to be made of solid muscle. Even as ex- Special Forces, Sam was, at least, a little intimidated. More than intimidated, though, Sam was confused. Why in gods name was this man here. Sure this was his operation, but Sam was only a man looking for safe passage to Canada. Why would he be of any interest to Zimmerman?

Did they know who he really was? Crap, Sam hoped that wasn't it. If they knew who he was, then Sam was as good as dead. After a few moments of standing and just staring around, wondering what he had got himself into, he felt a sharp jab from behind him, and someone yelled, "Move!"

Felling as if he was walking further and further into a trap, he made his way forward following slowly behind the man he had met in the alley. He tried to put a mask on his face to contain the fear he was beginning to feel. Finally the alley man stopped in front of Zimmerman and waved a hand toward Sam, as if displaying an item. Great, just great.

"Ahhh…" Zimmerman said, his eyes gleaming as he looked Sam up and down appraisingly, "I see you have brought me a present, Felix, and what a beautiful present it is," he commented with a smile. Sam could feel his mouth go slack, this guy couldn't be serious. Beautiful…um, yeah, no, and the way Zimmerman said it made Sam want to vomit a little in his mouth. He couldn't help, but look back toward the door he had come through to enter the warehouse. "Thinking of leaving me so soon my beauty?" Zimmerman asked a evil grin on his face.

Sam realized the asshole was waiting for him to respond. In his best German accent he stood tall as he said, "I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"And why is that my dove?" 'Is he fricking kidding me, his dove.' If he could disappear right now he was sure he would.

"I only want passage to Canada. I have money, and relatives in Canada, who can give more money upon my arrival. I'm not a…present." He tried to say that last word with as little venom as possible, but some still seeped into his words.

"Uhh, I can see you're feisty." 'Feisty, feisty! Will I still be feisty when I stick my boot up your ass!' Sam wanted to yell at him. As Sam took deep breathes trying to control his anger, Zimmerman turned back to Felix. "You always know my type Felix," he glanced back at Sam appreciatively. "Blonde, blue-eyed, and strong, but perhaps a bit young. The young ones are always so strong willed." For a few minutes it looked as if he was thinking something over. Then he casually reached into his pocket and withdrew a wade of bills, counting out a few notes. 'Oh god,' Sam thought to himself, as he realized what was going on. He was being paid for. At that moment all reason ran from Sam's mind, and he made a run for it. Never mind the guards or the guns, there was no way Sam was gonna go down without a fight.

From behind him he heard Zimmerman give the guards a command to take Sam unharmed. Twenty feet from the door and Sam was tackled to the ground by the largest man he had ever seen and before he could try and free himself from the man's arms another man was on him, sticking a needle in his arm. Every thing went hazy and he was forced to surrender to the darkness that overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything flashpoint related :(

Chapter 3

As Sam lay unconscious on the grimy floor of a warehouse somewhere within the maze of the rat infested streets that occupied the poorest area of Germany's capital, his team sat in shock a few miles away having been forced to listen to every part of the disturbing conversation.

The team had thought that being a man would disqualify Sam as a possible pawn in the world of human trafficking. But the sick fuck they were dealing with clearly trafficked men, as well.

The most disturbing parts of the conversation for Jules were the pet names Zimmerman kept on using for Sam. Each time he used one Jules felt bile rise up to her throat and she had to stop herself from being sick. Finally when it became clear that Sam wasn't getting out of there the team debated whether or not to go looking for Sam, but as much as they wanted to they didn't know the area, they had no back up, with a majority of the German police force not exactly offering a helping hand, even though the operation was a joint operation, and most importantly they had no fricking clue where Sam was.

Looking around the table Jules noted that everyone in the room had already seemed to give up hope, and she felt anger start to swell in her. They were the ones who had sent Sam in there with no weapons and no backup, and they were not just going to abandon him.

She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought that she might never see Sam again. Memories of their constant playful banter were brought the forefront of her mind and she knew that no matter what the cost she was going to bring Sam home.

Getting up from the table were the rest of her team still sat in a stunned silence, Jules muttered, "I'm going to go call is family," and stalked off.

Technically speaking it wasn't really procedure for Jules to call Sam's family, but it needed to be done. If it were her out there she hoped that her teammates wouldn't leave her family in the dark.

Taking a deep breath she looked down at her phone and started dialing the Commander. As much as she didn't like the man, being well aware of what he thought about Sam ditching out of the army, she knew he loved Sam. But damn she was afraid of the man, they didn't call him General Bad-ass for nothing. 'Well here it goes she thought to herself,' and put the phone to her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything flashpoint related :(

Chapter 4

Sam was floating, floating in darkness, and he felt at peace. A part of him wanted to remain in the darkness forever, to let it take him over completely. However, there was another part of him that was nagging at him. It was telling him to get up, but he was so tired and he just wanted to stay in the darkness.

After a while the nagging part of him grew more and more persistent, and started to become more and more aware of his surroundings. Noises, he could hear weird noises, of boats and seagulls and people.

There were other people around him some were speaking in low whispers, others were making low whimpering noises, and there were some who were clearly crying. Crying. He had to help, had to protecting them so they wouldn't cry anymore. That was his job right? But his head…was aching, and he wanted to sleep.

Job! Of god, that when the memories hit. Memories of his assignment and the warehouse, and that man, Zimmerman! He had tried, tried so hard to get away, but… then everything had gone dark and he could fight anymore.

With the memories recalled, he opened his eyes with a start. Where in the hell was he. Was he in hell! It was so dark it took his vision a while to adjust to his new environment. No, this wasn't hell, but it sure did look pretty bad.

There were dozens of people around him all contained within a large… container. Oh god, it was a shipping container, where were they taking him. He thought back to the way that Igor Zimmerman had looked at him in the warehouse, the way he had talked about Sam, as if Sam were an inanimate object. What were they going to do to him.

'Okay Sam, stop!' he told himself, 'pull you're self together. Be tough… be tough and breath.' After a few minutes he was taking deep breathes and he could almost think clearly again.

He looked around the container at the other people. They all looked scared and dirty, but in a few he saw something a glint in their, eyes that reminded him of stubborn determination.

As he gazed around the small confines, he noticed a man maybe in his mid-twenties, who if not for all the grim he was covered in, could have easily passed for a model. He was one of the few with a glint of determination in his eyes, and Sam found himself drawn to the confidence the man was exuding. For Sam at least, it was very difficult for him to keep his despair from overwhelming him.

Slowly, wobbling slightly and clutching his head in hopes it might help with his headache, he made his way to Mr. Model trying not to step on the people around him. As he got closer the man looked up at Sam from where he sat with interest. Not sure quit what to say, Sam had clearly never read how to speak to people when kidnapped and forced into a metal box 101, he took a second to seat himself next to the man. "Hi," Sam said after a few seconds, in German. The man shook his head clearly not understand what Sam had just said to him. Thinking quickly he decided to risk speaking English, "Hi," he said again to the man. This time the man's eyes light up with understand. So Sam continued, "my name's… David. Do you know where we are?"

The man shook his head in obvious amusement. Finally, he replied, "I'm Alex, and we my friend, are in hell," this time Alex let out a sad chuckle.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed I wasn't in the best of circumstances when I woke up in a metal box. I just can't seem to rap my head around how I got here or why I'm here," Sam let out a sigh. Okay he had kind of guessed how he had got here and it made him sick to his stomach to think of why, but he needed to be sure. Maybe he was wrong…

"Dude, hate to be the person to tell you this, but you're hear because you were deemed a pretty boy, and the sick bastard who put us here are probably hoping to make some money…well, selling you." Yup, that was pretty much the answer he was dreading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything flashpoint related :(

Chapter 5

As Jules waited for the General to answer the phone, she felt her stomach bunch into knots. She honestly had no idea what she was going to say, but she promised herself that she would be honest about what had happened to Sam. She had watched parents as they dealt with the disappearance of their children, and knew that even though it would be hard to hear a parent always wanted the truth.

Finally the ringing stopped, 'Oh shit, he answered. What am I going to say? What am I going to say?' Jules thought to herself. "Hello?" came the voice from the other end of the line, "This is General Braddock."

"Hi General Braddock…it's Jules…Julianna Callaghan. I work with you're son…"

Suddenly the General's tone goes from stern and brisk to that of a worried, "why are you calling? What happened? Is Sammy okay?"

"General…did Sam tell you he was going undercover?"

"Yes…to German…I knew it was a bad idea. I told him…no backup and no weapon is trouble," Jules was surprised to hear Sam's father's voice crack. She hated having to be the one to tell him what happened. This man would probably never forgive them for what they had let happen to Sam.

"I'm sorry Mr. Braddock…" Jules was cut of mid sentence, by the sound of a sob.

"He's…he's dead isn't? Oh god, how am I going to tell his mother?" Jules could hear gasping on the other end of the phone, "my boy… my boy."

"Sir… he's not dead. At least we don't think so," Jules paused it was so hard to say it, to tell this man what had happened to his only son. "He was on a mission to get inside of a human trafficking ring, to give us a picture of how they were getting people out of the country and to identify some of the people involved." Jules was trying to use her business tone, she couldn't tell this man what had happened any other way. "We used a contact to get him in as an immigrant looking for a way into Canada. We had spoken to other people, who had been brought in by the traffickers, and we thought… well, we thought, Sam being a man they would take his money and we'd get the information we needed. But…we didn't know that they were taking men for … sex trafficking."

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone, then, "sex trafficking," the General whispered as if he couldn't believe it. "Oh my god… I…I. P-please let me know of any further updates." Then the phone went dead.

Jules let out a painful breath, listening to the General reaction was almost as bad as listening to what had happened to Sam. Not even General Bad-ass could hold is composure at the news. 'God, how could this have happened?' Jules thought to herself as she walked slowly towards the control room to rejoin the rest of her team, minus one.


End file.
